Are you ready Florida?
by InsideGirl
Summary: TPC are going to boarding school in Florida. Will Claire choose her old friends over her new? RESURRECTED!
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Committee:

**The Pretty Committee:**

**Massie Block****:** Ready to take over a new school- at least that's what she's letting everyone think. But then again, how hard can it be when the school in question is in Florida-land of Keds?

**Alicia Rivera: **Not too happy about going to school in Florida- especially when they probably all dress like Claire. New school, new boys, and with her sense of style and good looks, maybe _she _can become Queen Bee.

**Dylan Marvil:** Just happy to get away from her mom and Mr. Myner. The school's co-ed however, which means she seriously needs to shed the pounds. Will Kristin's mom's new book help? Then maybe a gorgeous guy will notice her for a change.

**Kristin Gregory:** Her mom's career is on the up and so is her dad's! Her hair is growing, and while she's at boarding school her mom can hardly tell her what to wear, can she?

**Claire Lyons: **Can her and Cam do the whole long-distance relationship thing? Of will they fall apart faster than a fake Prada bag? However, she has bigger things to worry about; will she be able to balance her time between her old gap-wearing friends and the PC?

**Florida Academy:**

**Noelle Harvey-Brooks:** Clawed her way up the social ladder and isn't ready to let The PC push her back down it. She became the most popular girl in the grade when the alpha to her beta left. She has quite a good fashion sense, but can't afford all designer clothes- which is all that counts with The Pretty Committee.

**Stephanie Page: **Noelle's second in command. She loves to gossip and is not very smart, but her role as Gossip Queen is in danger from Alicia, and without gossip she's nothing.

**Amy Larens: **She's boy crazy and has a massive crush on Noelle's stepbrother Nick. What happens when he likes one of the PC?

**Nancy Kensington:** On every team there is. Always busy with horse riding, debate team, soccer etc. Because of this, she knows more or less everyone- which is why Noelle chose her to join her little clique.

**Nick Brooks:** He's in the grade above. His dad married Noelle's gold digging mom. Doesn't like Noelle much because of her mom. He is totally gorgeous- which is why all girls have a crush on him. Can the girls of the PC resist his charm?


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**7:30 pm**

The Pretty Committee had gathered in Massie's bedroom as some top secret meeting between their parents was happening downstairs. Alicia, Dylan and Claire were already there and the four of them were trying to guess what Kristin's big news was about.

"Maybe her parents have gone totally bankrupt and have to move to, like, Brooklyn or somewhere equally as gross." Alicia said, hoping for the juiciest scandal possible.

"Leesh, have you ever even _been_ to Brooklyn?" Dylan asked.

"Ew, no, of course not."

"Then how do you know it's gross?"

"TV," Alicia answered with a shrug.

"Maybe she's going to public school," Claire suggested.

"Ew," Massie, who was brushing her hair in front of her mirror, Dylan and Alicia all muttered under their breath.

"Hey," Kristin said as she entered the iPad. "Does anyone know what our parents are meeting about?"

"No idea. School probably." Massie continued, "Let's worry about that later. What was your big news?"

"Well, my mom has been writing a book on healthy eating recipes and it's going to be published!"

"Ehmagawd!" the rest of the Pretty Committee screamed.

" I'm not going to be, like, really rich, but we will be moving out of Brickview and I'll have more money to spend on clothes."

"This is ah-mazing. At least you won't be freeloading off of us anymore" Alicia joked, seeing Kristin's upset face she rolled her eyes, and said " kidding!" Kristin smiled and hit Alicia with her bag.

Claire started pulling on her bangs. She was worrying about what their parents were discussing downstairs. Were they going to be let back into OCD? Or was she going to be stuck in public school while the others went to school in Switzerland or some other boarding school in Europe? Her worries were cut short by Massie.

"Don't worry about it kuh-laire, I'm sure it's nothing"

Claire smiled. Sometimes it was as if Massie could read her mind. Knowing Massie, she probably could.

"At least someone's happy." Dylan said, "I'm totally sick of my mom and _him_! Gawd, it's so sick watching them."

The girls spent the rest of the time comforting Dylan about her mom and Mr. Myner.

**The Block Estate**

**Living Room**

Kendra called the girls downstairs. All of the parents were sitting in the living room. Kristin and Dylan's mom were talking about Kristin's mom's new book, and how Merri-Lee should have her on her show. Mr. Myner didn't come, for obvious reasons.

As the girls walked in you could cut the tension with a knife. Kendra waited for them all to sit down before saying, "We've been talking and we think we've found the perfect school for you all" Kendra beamed at the girls.

Massie nervously played with Bean's collar. At least they were all going to the same school it sounded like. She tuned into her mom saying, "Ideally we wanted you all to go to school here in New York but as that wasn't possible, and we didn't want you all to be apart, we think we have found _the_ most perfect boarding school for you all in… Florida!"

Massie's jaw dropped. Florida? The first thing that came into her mind was a picture of Claire when she first came to Westchester, dressed in Gap and wearing Keds.

Florida?" Claire managed to say. She was the only one who seemed to be able to speak.

"Yes, honey" her mom said, "it's about twenty minutes away on the bus from where we used to live. You can see all your old friends again!"

For a second Claire was ecstatic about this, but then she remembered that she was going to be with Massie, Alicia, Kristin, and Dylan. They really would not get on with Sarah, Sari and Mandy. They were so different. Was she different now? She looked over at Massie who was staring at Bean; a look of realization came over her face.

"What about Bean! I can't leave him!" she protested.

"There's kennels on site, where Bean can stay during school time and he can stay in your room during the evening and even sleep in your room at night! There are also stables where Brownie can stay."

Massie felt a lot better after hearing this. At least it shouldn't be _too_ hard for The Pretty Committee to take over. After all, how hard can it be to take over fashionably challenged _poor _people?

"Look at the brochure girls…" Kristin's mom started to say, but she was cut off by an outraged scream from all of the girls.

"UNIFORMS!"

**The Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

Massie blew on her cappuccino and then placed the brochure for Florida Academy on the table in front of her. She had called an emergency meeting about the uniform situation.

"How I see it is that we'll only have to wear them for a few hours, five days a week. We can wear our own clothes after lessons and on weekends. And we can accessorize the uniform too." Massie stated, "And we can wear designer shirts and skirts, so we should be fine."

"The uniform doesn't sound that strict either," added Kristin

Alicia picked up the brochure and flipped through it until she came to the section about uniforms.

"For girls, it is optional to wear a black, grey, or navy skirt - skirts must reach the knee and can be worn with tights (black/ flesh coloured) or white socks- black/grey pants and white shirt"

"Sounds like we can have fun with that" mused Dylan "and my mom's paying extra so I can have a room to myself"

"Same" Massie said

"Same" Alicia said

"Apple C" Claire shouted.

Massie rolled her eyes and said to Claire, "You used to live there, what are the people like that go there?"

"I don't know. I'd heard of the school but I never actually saw them."

"Oh, ok. I'm actually looking forward to it," lied Massie, she was actually dreading it. What if they, for some unknown reason, thought she was an LBR?

"Yeah, me too" Claire said and tried to smile sincerely. Good thing she had had those acting lessons.

"Time to shop, girlies" Massie stood up and led them out of Starbucks and the four other girls started bickering about where to go first. Claire thought about how happy her Orlando friends seemed when she told them she was coming back, and thought that it wasn't going to be as fantastic as everyone thought.

**Florida Academy**

**Girls Lounge**

Noelle Harvey-Brooks sniffed the air. A painting and decorating company were painting three of the rooms, she figured they must need repainting as they had been vacant for so long. She wondered whom they were doing it for.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her friend Stephanie Page, the Gossip Queen came running in. if anyone would know she would.

"Oh My God! You are not going to believe it! There are five new girls starting!"

"Five?" Noelle cut in she seemed puzzled, "but they're getting three rooms ready, that's at least six people."

"Four rooms actually. Three of them are getting their own rooms and the other two are sharing together. They're from New York!" Stephanie was talking fast as she did whenever she had a piece of juicy gossip.

Noelle didn't like the sound of this. To get their own rooms they must be extremely rich. It was mainly people from Florida who went to school here, so she knew all of the other students would be impressed by girls from New York. Especially the boys. Everyone had been impressed that her parents had moved there a couple of months ago.

Noelle was blonde, medium height and the richest out of all her friends. She had a brother Nick who was a year older. Stephanie was short, brunette and knew everyone's business. She had two other best friends Amy and Nancy. Those four were the most popular girls in their grade and Noelle vowed that no stuck-up rich kids were going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie studied herself once more in her full-length mirror. She'd gone for French boarding school chic. She'd gone for a cream chiffon top with a tulle neckline, and paired it with her new black pleated miniskirt and a black beret. She was also wearing her trademark charm bracelet. She lifted Bean up and put him in her bag, glad that he would be doing this with her.

Massie had mixed feelings about boarding school. Sure, her parents wouldn't be there to tell her what to do all of the time, and it wasn't as if she would be considered uncool in Florida of all places, and it would be cool that she could go to the beach whenever she wanted, but she couldn't help think that maybe she would be a little homesick. She was leaving behind her whole life.

Each of their mom's was going t be accompanying them to Florida. There weren't any earlier flights so they had to go on a Monday, which meant they would be missing school today, but they would be starting first thing tomorrow.

As Kendra's voice came over the speaker, telling her it was time to leave, she glanced at her bare room and said goodbye. Who knew what would lie in wait for her in Florida?

--X--X--X--

The Pretty Committee, along with their moms, had collected their cases, most of their stuff had already been sent over, and was on their way out of the airport.

It had been a long journey. Dylan had spent the whole time hyperventilating as she was scared of flying, Kristin had done endless sudoku puzzles to quell her nerves and Massie and Alicia had been bitching about what the people at Florida Academy would be like, even though they hadn't met them yet. Claire was just glad the flight was over.

None of then confessed to the others how scared they really were of going to a new school.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" a stunned Dylan, who was in front of the rest of the girls as she wanted to get out of the airport as quickly as possible, said as she stopped walking.

"What, Dyl? What is it?"

Dylan pointed a finger, "look."

The rest of the Pretty Committee hurried to catch up with her, all except Alicia. Puh-lease, you expect her to walk fast _and_ pull her own case?

"Please tell me I am _nawt_ seeing this. Massie said, before turning to face Claire. "Kuh-laire, do something!"

Claire hurried over to where Mandy, Sarah and Sari were standing. Once they spotted her, they started cheering her name. It was beyond embarrassing. Claire couldn't believe they were showing her up like this in public.

Since when did she start thinking like a snob from Westchester?

As soon as she got close to them, they ran over and gave her a hug, dropping the huge 'Welcome Home Claire' banner, which was a combination of glitter, paint and ribbons, that they had been holding high above their heads.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, once they'd loosened their grip a bit.

"We wanted to see you," Mandy said.

"Mom, did you know about this?" she asked her mom who was talking to Sarah's mom who had brought them to the airport.

"Uh huh, honey. Isn't it a great?"

"It's so good to see you all," Claire said. She turned around and noticed the Pretty Committee watching her. Close enough to hear, but far away enough that they wouldn't be associated with them. Sarah, Sari and Mandy were looking at them expectantly.

"Oh, erm, this is Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristin." She gestured her arm towards them and they all raised a hand and gave a slight wave, but didn't come any closer. They were pulling their bored faces, as if they could think of a ton of things they would rather be doing. Which they probably could.

"Claire," Massie called, "We've got to go."

"Yeah, of course." She noticed that her Orlando friends didn't look too impressed with the Pretty Committee. They obviously thought they were snobby.

"We better go too. We have to get back before lunch is over."

Claire gave the girls one last hug each before they left. Claire hoped once they get to know each other, maybe they could all be friends.

You can't say she wasn't optimistic.

--X--X--X--

They stared up at the big modern building in front of them. Florida Academy was the complete opposite of OCD.

They gaped at the blue ocean visible behind the school as they were ushered into the main school building.

Massie was a little annoyed as she had been made to leave Bean in the kennels already. Apparently, pets were only allowed in certain, because people had allergies.

A thin-faced secretary told them to go into Principal Allan's office. Principal Allan was in his forties and they immediately decided that he wasn't one to cross, because behind the lame jokes, he actually seemed quite stern. He also made it quite clear that he wasn't happy abut the fact that they were joining Florida Academy, and had only accepted them because the Blocks, the Riveras and the Marvils were donating money to the new school library.

He ran them through the rules, curfew and their timetables. They were glad to see that they were never alone in any lessons.

"If you have any question, Noelle who's going to be showing you around will help you. I just have to go through some forms with your mothers."

The five girls were ushered out of the office where they saw a blonde girl waiting for them. Massie immediately noticed the girl's fake diamond earrings.

"Wannabe," Massie muttered under her breath, only loud enough for the Pretty Committee to hear, but their giggles made Noelle realise that they were talking about her. She narrowed her eyes and looked the five girls up and down.

They were gorgeous, fashionable, and from New York.

They were competition.

Noelle was glad she'd volunteered to show them around. Not only did she get to miss double science, but also everyone was jealous of her as she gets to meet them before everyone else. Noelle planned to make friends with them immediately, especially if they were going to be the new Alphas around here.

"This is Noelle; she's going to show you around." Principal Allan said before leaving them.

Noelle plastered on her brightest smile and said, "Welcome to Florida Academy," she looked down at the list the Principal had given her. "Which one of you is May-see Block?"

Three of the girls tried, and failed, to hide their sniggers. The girl in the beret stepped forward and held out her hand. Noelle shook it. God, she had a strong grip.

The girl leaned forward as if she were giving Noelle her own personal message. "It's pronounced Massie, as in massacre."

Massie smiled sweetly, and for some reason, this made Noelle even more nervous than before.

--X--X--X--

This wasn't a very good chappie, but I'm too happy to care because I'm going on holiday in 7 hours and I wanted to get it out before I leave. Woo!

Ok, I've resurrected this after like two years or whatever and I will only continue it if you guys think it is worth continuing. However, if I do continue it, I won't update much as my other stories are kind of my priorities at the moment. Plus I've kind of forgotten where I was going to take it, but I do have a rough idea of what's going to happen but if you have any ideas let me know and I'll consider them.

So let me know if it's good enough to carry on with or if I should just forget about it. x


End file.
